


Andrzejki

by noemiharpia



Series: Świąteczne Miniaturki [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, The Jungle (Teen Wolf)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Lucifer naprawdę nie ogarnia kolejnych ważnych świąt...Dean i sam dają się wkręcić Kate Argent.I tak wszyscy kończą w "Jungle"...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts).



Lucifer naprawdę nie ogarniał tych wszystkich ludzkich przyzwyczajeń i tradycji. Opanował te, co ważniejsze daty, ale z tymi pomniejszymi świętami nadal miał pewien problem. Zawsze plątał się z tym: po co, dlaczego i w jaki sposób dzisiaj świętujemy?  
Spędził z braćmi Winchester wystarczającą ilość czasu, żeby wiedzieć, że zbyt duża ilość pytań doprowadza ich do szału. Dlatego były archanioł i szatan ze spiłowanymi rogami oraz przygaszonym temperamentem siedział cicho jak mysz pod miotłą. 

***

Dean i Sam wybrali się na kolejne polowanie, a on nie mając nic lepszego do zabicia nudy zdecydował się im towarzyszyć. Tym razem próbowali znaleźć stado wilkołaków w Beacon Hills. Dostali informację od niejakiej Kate, że tutaj włochaci przyjaciele nieźle sobie poczynają: Zastraszają ludność i polują na śmiałków zapuszczających się do lasu, a przede wszystkim zasilają swoje szeregi zakompleksionymi nastolatkami.  
\- Hej ty!- Krzyknął Dean do szczupłego małolata w za dużej czerwonej bluzie.- Chcielibyśmy chwilę pogadać.- Chłopak patrzył na nich zaintrygowany.- Czy w tym mieście wydarzyło się ostatnio coś dziwnego czy nietypowego?- Ku ich zaskoczeniu nastolatek wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem.  
\- Kurwa, kolejnych przysłała ta blond psychopatka…- Chichocząc wyciągnął telefon i wystukał na nim kilka cyfr.- Idioci mamy właśnie imprezę andrzejkową… koniec roku liturgicznego w mieście, które jest latarnią dla wszystkich stworzeń parnormalnyh. Jak myślicie: dzieję się coś interesującego?!  
\- Jesteś zorientowany.- Mruknął Sam.- A wiesz coś o tutejszym stadzie wilkołaków?- Nastolatek roześmiał się po raz kolejny. A zza ich pleców odezwał się kolejny głos.  
\- Witam panów nazywam się Peter Hale. Prawdopodobnie nastąpiło nieporozumienie… Chętnie je wyjaśnię i przedstawię skróconą charakterystykę, Kate Argent.- Odwrócili się i stanęli oko w oko z dosyć postawną betą. Dean już miał wyciągać pistolet, ale Lucifer przyglądał się nieznajomemu z lekko przekrzywioną głową jak zaciekawiony kot.  
\- Czekaj… 

*** 

Godzinę później mają już za sobą obejrzenie zwęglonego domu rodziny Hale i znają całą historię. Lucifer zaskakująco dobrze dogadał się z Peterem, co wywołało kilka efektownych scen zazdrości u młodego partnera wilkołaka: Stilesa czy jakoś tak…  
Dean jak zawsze z butelką dobrego trunku przyglądał się wszystkiemu spod przymrużonych powiek. Jednak młodszy Winchester był wyraźnie zirytowany… Prawie tak bardzo jak nowo poznany nastolatek. Nie tkwią zbyt długo w ponurej leśnej scenerii, szybko przenosząc się do klubu… tam spotykają resztę watahy i na początku panuję pewna niezręczność wynikająca z faktu, że jedni polują a drudzy to zazwyczaj Ci, do których się strzela…  
Nie mija godzina jak całe towarzystwo zapomina o różnicach gatunkowych i wiekowych i po prostu świętuję andrzejki. Tu pojawia się kolejny problem, bo Lucifer kompletnie nic nie pamięta, co to jest te „andrzejki”.  
Tak szybko jak zaczynają się wróżby Lacky wygrzebuję z umysłu pasującą definicję. Za późno na jakąkolwiek interwencję, bo jakiś Isaac zasłania Samowi oczy, podaję do ręki rzutkę i każe trafić w tarczę. Ustawiają się nie więcej niż trzy metry od celu i pilnują żeby nikt nie oberwał w łeb. Samuel jak na łowcę przystało nawet nieźle wstawiony i z nieaktywnymi oczami trafia w środek tarczy…  
Kłopot w tym, że imię, które ustrzelił zdecydowanie nie jest tym należącym do szatana i ten jest bardzo niezadowolony. Ponieważ Samantha ma spędzić resztę wieczoru z niejaką Ericą i patrząc na zadowolony uśmiech blondynki nie będą razem grać w gry planszowe…


End file.
